1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer device for securing abutting edges of a first and a second construction panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a nailer device for securing abutting edges of construction panels to a support beam such as a top plate.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Particularly in the construction industry, sheetrock is used for covering walls and ceilings and for the construction of enclosed areas such as closets and the like.
Typically, in the construction of a domestic dwelling, construction panels such as sheetrock are fastened to wooden wall studs which extend vertically from the floor.
Similarly, sheetrock construction panels are fastened to the bottom edges of horizontally disposed ceiling joists.
However, the abutting edges of the wall and ceiling panels are not generally supported relative to each other.
More specifically, the top edge of the wall panel is nailed or otherwise fastened to a top plate of the wall timber. The arrangement is such that the top plate runs horizontally along the top of the vertically disposed wall studs. However, when the wall panel has been so secured, there is no provision for securing the top edge of the wall panel to the abutting edge of the ceiling panel, the ceiling panel having been previously secured to the ceiling joists. Therefore, it is often impossible to fasten the edge of the ceiling panel adjacent to the top plate and the upper edge of the wall panel.
Such fastening or anchoring of the edge of the ceiling panel is particularly difficult when such edge extends parallel to the ceiling joists because the ceiling joist nearest to the edge of the ceiling panel is often spaced therefrom. Consequently, the edge of the ceiling panel is often unsupported.
Although various adhesive tapes and the like have been proposed for joining together such abutting edges of wall and ceiling panels, these tapes often permit movement of the panels as the building dries out and settles. Such movement causes unsightly cracks between the ceiling and walls.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by the provision of a nailer device which is able to be inserted between the wall panel and the top plate in order to provide a support surface for supporting the abutting edge of the ceiling panel and which permits positive fastening of the abutting edge of the ceiling panel to the support surface of the nailer device.
Additionally, the present invention provides a nailer device which greatly simplifies the construction of walk-in closets, and the like. The arrangement is such that when one wall of the closet has been finished with a sheetrock panel, a number of nailer devices according to the present invention can be located vertically relative to each other at both sides of the wall panel. The side walls of the closet can then be readily attached to the nailer devices without the need for the insertion of relatively costly full length vertical backing timbers.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a nailer device which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of joining construction panels.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a nailer device for securing together a first and second construction panel to a top plate particularly at the seams of adjacent ceiling panels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nailer device for securing abutting edges of a first and second construction panel at a seam of the wall panel to a support beam during construction of a walk-in closet or the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to these skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.